Many potentially useful thermal event chemical retardants in the prior art may interfere with the electrochemical processes that control the primary function of the battery.
One approach in the prior art to preventing a highly localized current condition (HLCC) that can lead to thermal runaway has involved use of electrolyte additives that electrochemically polymerize under HLCC conditions. The polymerization reaction shuts down (closes off) the pores of the battery separator (stops transport of ions), increasing electrical resistance, and thereby prevents further passage of high currents or further localized heat generation contributions conditions.